<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In All the Ways We Grow by queenkorri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995867">In All the Ways We Grow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkorri/pseuds/queenkorri'>queenkorri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Makeouts, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe Future, Teen Romance, let steven and connie makeout 2020, this fandom needs more romance fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkorri/pseuds/queenkorri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never changed.</p><p>Bodies, however, do. And fast.<br/>-<br/>Or<br/>-<br/>It was the summer after Connie’s first year at JayHawk University. She and Steven decided to meet up in Beach City to catch up and spend her summer break together. </p><p>Steven's a little worried about the catching up part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In All the Ways We Grow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy End of An Era Release day! I know some people either have the book already, or have seen previews but there's this one sketch in particular that really inspired me to not only write this, but to preorder the book as well LOL</p><p>I think once you read you'll know exactly which sketch I'm talking about, either way I hope you enjoy this lil fic and make sure to support the show and purchase your own copy!</p><p>(Dedicating this mxjordanmaximus to because they gave me a prompt forever ago and i ended up writing this instead)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back from college, Connie!” Steven shouted excitedly as he waved from the Maheswaran’s doorstep. He’d warped there on Lion about an hour or so earlier; snatching up the rare opportunity that Lion was both with him (and not with his favorite parent) and was also willing to go for a ride.</p><p>(Mostly to see his favorite parent, though that was neither here nor there. Connie was Steven’s favorite, too). </p><p>The couple of best friends had agreed to meet up back in Beach City, wanting to catch up on all they had missed in their time away and to just, well, be together. They had plans for a late lunch on the boardwalk once Connie unpacked a bit and got settled in. However, Steven being Steven, had gotten ready much earlier than he needed to. After busying himself with catching up with his family, the other Crystal Gems, and fulfilling some mundane household tasks Pearl hadn’t got to yet, he decided he’d just wait for his girlfriend at her house and help her unpack. It would be a nice surprise! </p><p> </p><p>Little did he know, Connie had a surprise… or two... of her own in store for him. </p><p> </p><p>Steven’s eagerness couldn’t be helped. Besides the fact that he was seeing his Connie again, he was excited to spend the <em> entire </em> summer together! It had been a while since they’d seen each other; even longer since they’d been together for more than a weekend. In between Connie’s finals, her extra curriculars, therapy, Steven’s on-going road trip and the occasional Gem business (though he left that up to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl more often than not)— The two of them hadn’t been alone together in what seemed like forever. </p><p> </p><p>It was actually six weeks, three days and eight hours but, no one was counting, really (except Steven was <em> totally </em> counting).</p><p> </p><p>“Steven!” Connie shouted in glee as she waved excitedly out of the back window of her father’s car. Barely waiting for him to roll to a full stop, she excitedly tugged off her seatbelt. In a fit of giggles, Connie tumbled out the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman that stepped out of the car took Steven aback, causing the young man to pause his descent down the porch stairs. Caught mid-step, his own eager wave now feeling awkward as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands. </p><p>It hadn’t been<em> that </em> long since he’d seen her, he knew that. But…</p><p> </p><p>The Connie in front of him now was<em> not </em> the same one he’d visited a few weeks ago. </p><p> </p><p>This new Connie had shorter hair, a sweet bob that reminded him of the style she’d sported in their early teen years. Her smooth curls attractively framed the shape of her face; dark hair adorned in an adorable sun hat. (The same one from when he turned fourteen, he was pretty sure.) While the hair cut was a pleasant (and <em> attractive </em>) change, it wasn’t what had contributed to Steven’s awe. </p><p> </p><p>Connie herself had <em> changed, </em> too.</p><p> </p><p>They’d always been pretty close in height. The two of them would gain an inch or two over the other throughout the years with Steven being in the lead. Well, up until most recently, that is. The stunned gem-human hybrid could very well see that his best friend had grown <em> quite </em>a few inches as she ran to embrace him.</p><p> </p><p>Her height hadn’t been the only part of her that seemed to have… grown <em> quite </em> a bit. </p><p> </p><p>He flushed as she slammed into him finally. Crushing Steven to her chest, Connie didn’t notice the way Steven’s eyes widened. The preoccupied young adult felt his whole body heat up dangerously and stiffened (some… parts of him more than others…), his embarrassment deepening along with the redness spread across his cheeks. Still, he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her lithe, athletic frame into his larger one. He was never going to miss out an opportunity to hold Connie in his arms, no matter how... wound up he felt. </p><p>Her parents, more than used to the couple's earnest displays of affection at this point, merely rolled their eyes and unpacked what they could from the car. They greeted the younger Universe man warmly with their own hugs, handing the car keys to Connie in the interim. Then, the older Maheswarans entered their home without much more preamble, leaving the two young adults to their reunion. Though, Priyanka did have to tug Doug away from the window once they were inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Steven spoke first, warmly and almost reverently. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back a bit, doing so just as much to get a good look at her as he was to provide himself with some much needed space. Hugging Connie, <em> touching </em>Connie had always been comforting to him, always would be. His partner and best friend helped to ground him when his thoughts spiraled out of control and his usual coping mechanisms weren't working. Sometimes, she would silence the cacophony of his mind with an empathetic embrace, or with a tender touch, or by lingering her long fingers through his cloud of curls… It didn’t matter, her physical presence would always center him. </p><p> </p><p>Right now though, his spiraling thoughts were centered on Connie and <em> not </em> in the most appropriate (or parent-friendly) of ways. He <em> needed </em> to get a grip.</p><p> </p><p>Okay so, maybe <em> grip </em> wasn’t the best word to use at the moment...</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Connie responded sweetly. </p><p> </p><p>The hard working young woman had really missed her Jam Bud these last few weeks (yes, they sometimes still called each other the nicknames they’d come up with for each other when they were kids. It was very schmaltzy, and gut-wrenchingly sweet and she loved <em> all </em> of it because she loved Steven). Her last semester was successful but, nonetheless <em> extremely </em> stressful. Freshman year at JayHawk University took a while to get used to. <em> Especially </em>, since it was the first time she truly felt like an adult, which all came with it’s own victories and frustrations. She didn’t realize how hard it’d be to be away from her parents; to not actually be living with them. And while Steven’s visits helped, she found herself (more often than not) focused on counting down the days till she saw her favorite gem hybrid again, rather than studying. </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Connie couldn’t wait to get her summer adventure with Steven started!</p><p> </p><p>“You…” </p><p> </p><p>Steven literally<em> felt </em> his eyes drifting downwards, taking in the… new additions of Connie’s frame against his own volition. He <em> quickly </em> snapped their focus back to her face before she could notice (he was a <em> perfectly respectable gentleman, </em> he would act as such),</p><p> </p><p>“...<em> grew </em>...”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, yeah!” Connie chimed in brightly, “Mom says her genes are finally starting to kick in,” Then, only sounding a <em> tad </em> indignant, “Though, personally, I thought I <em> already </em> acted and looked enough like her,” </p><p>She puffed out her cheeks before turning her full focus to her boyfriend. She nuzzled their faces together, reveling in the feel of his soft, smooth skin against her own as she tightened her grip around his broad, muscular shoulders, </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>Wrapped up together like they were, Steven could <em> feel </em> all the very <em> obvious </em> changes that Connie’s body had gone through. And Steven felt <em> weird </em> for noticing, felt <em> weird </em> for <em> wanting </em> to say something, to <em> compliment </em> her—! </p><p> </p><p>Because what did that<em> imply </em>? </p><p> </p><p>Sure, Steven liked pretty things, but he wasn’t so <em> shallow </em> as to allow things like… (Ah, what was it? How did Connie put it?)... secondary sex organs to define her already obvious beauty. Just because she looked a little different didn’t mean his feelings were any different for her. Okay, maybe that part wasn’t so true. The swirling feeling beneath his belt at the sight of her was <em> definitely </em> different than the usual warmth of contentment he felt in his stomach. Steven, theoretically, knew that this was all a part of growing up. He just… didn’t think it would affect him like so. He felt <em> bad </em> that it did, even though it wasn’t necessarily a <em> bad </em>thing to find his adult girlfriend physically attractive. Still, he couldn't help the confliction he felt. Rather than deal with it on his own, he took a deep breath and prepared to share his thoughts with his best friend.  </p><p> </p><p>They could talk it out, they always talked.</p><p> </p><p>“You, um, grew…” </p><p> </p><p>Steven cleared his throat, then pushed his face into the soft, dark skin of Connie’s neck. Her focused gaze suddenly too much to handle, he struggled to push himself to continue elaborating, </p><p> </p><p>“...You grew… <em> a lot... </em>” </p><p> </p><p>He took one of the hands he had wrapped around her long, slim waist, slapping it against his forehead loudly at his awful attempt to get the conversation going.</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Yeah…” She stepped back a bit this time. His usual awkwardness was something she appreciated about him, even found comforting. He was authentic, enthusiastic about the things and people he loved; Steven rarely tried to hide that. It was cute. The way he sometimes was so overwhelmed by the excitable emotions he felt, he couldn’t get the proper words out. However, his current odd behavior was starting to make her feel more than a little self conscious, </p><p> </p><p>“Is that weird or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hu-what? No, of course not!” And, suddenly, Steven was all gesticulating hands, all the words he’d been looking to push down watered out of him in a stream of nonsensical flattery, </p><p> </p><p>“You look amazing, gorgeous!” Pure praises gushed out of the young man to let her know that he could never think of her anything other than,  </p><p> </p><p>“Stunning, awesome, fan-!”</p><p> </p><p>Connie shoved her face into his just as much out of embarrassment as it was to calm his tirade of compliments. Neck craning down slightly, she rubbed their matching flushed cheeks together once again. As her sun hat danced into the crown of his floofy curls, she giggled bubbly, </p><p> </p><p>“Okaaay, Steven! I get it you dork!”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed together, falling into the familiarity of togetherness. Steven settled his large hands about her slim, toned figure once again as their chuckles quieted, </p><p> </p><p>“I guess, I just…” His spread out palm covered the expanse of her upper back; finger rubbing idly along the defined muscles there, “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>She released a pleased hum at his ministrations, eyes closed in contentment, “I missed you too, silly~”</p><p>The last of her giggles spilled out of her as she lovingly caressed his button nose with her own curved one; admitting softly with half lidded eyes, </p><p> </p><p>“I always do.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Steven who crushed their bodies together. With no complaint from Connie, other than a surprised squeak of delight, his lips found hers passionately. She loosened her grip from his shoulders only to wrap her strong arms around his neck. The repositioning settled Connie’s newly developed chest right on top of his own. He tried, he <em> really tried </em> but… Steven couldn’t help but notice how the dark, copper-colored flesh rounded into his collarbone; the softness of it teasing against his lower neck. It was all he could do to keep himself from bringing their bodies any closer than they already were, choosing instead to crane his neck up to angle his tongue into her mouth. Connie allowed him entrance for a moment with a happy moan. She lost herself in the moment, caressing his cheeks softly while their tongues moved together leisurely. It was only after she nipped at the plush smoothness of Steven’s lips and registered his deep groan that the captivated young woman remembered just exactly where she was. She separated from him with another giggle that she seemed to have an endless supply of and a quick, finishing peck,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure my dad is barely holding himself back from coming out here,” She turned to the car with a wistful smile, “And I should really unpack the rest of my stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m here!” He’d almost forgotten, honestly. Smiling proudly as he jutted a thumb at himself, “Steven Universe: Unpacker Extraordinaire, at your service!” </p><p> </p><p>With all the sightseeing and soul searching he’d been doing since leaving Beach City at seventeen, the experienced traveler was actually pretty good at unloading his car in an efficient manner. Of course, having super strength and the ability to bubble helped too.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” She teased, unraveling herself from his grasp as she made her way to the vehicle, “You didn’t just come here to gawk at me and kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!” Ah, so she had noticed. <em> Of course </em> , she had. Connie was extremely observant and, unlike Steven, had an extremely good poker face,“I mean not <em> just </em> that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Darn,” The sun hat adorned beauty sighed disappointedly; effectively cutting off Steven’s rant on how he respected Connie as a person and how he was in love with her for <em> her </em> and <em> not </em> her ( <em> strong, toned, graceful- </em>) body. She opened the car door to retrieve her messenger bag. Then, cockily leaned against the opened door while tossing her hopeless boyfriend a flirty wink once he reached the car, </p><p> </p><p>“I was really liking all the gawking and kissing~”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Connnniiiieeee </em>” Thoroughly defeated by his clever and mischevous girlfriend, he merely slumped against the vehicle sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Steeeveeeennn~ </em>” His girlfriend cried back in a mimicking tone, closing the door before ruffling his cloud-like hair.</p><p> </p><p>After that, she turned to the task of unloading her luggage from the trunk. After popping it open with minimal effort, she turned to hand a bag to Steven only to see he'd beaten her to the task and taken the others out already. She threw him a look anyone else who didn't know her as well would’ve mistaken as unimpressed. However, the quirk in her eyebrow and the barely contained mirth behind the line of her mouth said something else. Steven smiled sunnily at her until her facade cracked, chortles bubbling out of her, </p><p> </p><p>“What was all that about earlier anyway?” She questioned after closing the trunk securely, adeptly locking up the automobile afterwards with the press of a button, </p><p> </p><p>“I know I had a growth spurt, but I’ve always been a little taller than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Steven and Connie saw eye to eye, quite literally. They still did! But... with her newfound height, he found that things below eye level were <em> much more accessible </em> than they had been in recent years without much of a furtive glance. Glances he was desperately trying not to take or make any more obvious  than they already were. He was pretty sure he already failed in that regard, but that didn't stop him from trying. </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Steven licked his lips, suddenly feeling dry. He realized now. <em> Despite </em> her acknowledgement of his overt ogling; he was going to have to (more or less) spell out to his girlfriend that he found her recent developments extremely aesthetically pleasing in a way that wasn’t exploitative. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s more than that,” The human hybrid began, shifting the weight of the suitcases around and gathering up his courage as he did so, </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> look </em> more grown up too.”</p><p> </p><p>At his shifting, Connie grabbed one from him effortlessly. She then extended the lever of it to lean against the luggage glumly, groaning jokingly,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the premature grey hairs, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What grey-...?” He squinted at her hair, his attention now finally brought somewhere above her neckline, </p><p> </p><p>“They actually kind of- Oh my gosh, Connie, did you get pink highlights?” </p><p>With a gasp and a twinkle in his eyes, he quickly placed the suitcases back down. Looking at the rosy tint in awe, he complied to his sudden overwhelming need to run his fingers through the ends of her short tresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Had to cover up the greys somehow,” She shrugged, the gesture and grin on her face coming off equal parts smug and shy.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks amazing! When did you-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right before I came, I wanted to surprise you!”</p><p> </p><p>It’d been a surprise for her parents, too. </p><p> </p><p>But, Connie was eighteen now and a lot of her friends at her University had inspired and encouraged her experimentation with their own colorful styles. Plus, if there was one thing she’d learn all these years being with Steven, it was that; sometimes a little change was necessary. </p><p>Once it seemed Steven had properly inspected and tenderly caressed her curls (showering her with another waterfall of delighted compliments); Connie took a moment to adjust her sun hat to its former stylish position. Granting Steven a beaming smile that threatened to root him to the spot again, she made her way to the porch. Brown messenger bag swinging lightly and luggage trailing behind her. Her love-struck boyfriend wasn’t stuck for too long, thankfully. After lifting the rest of her suitcases again, he caught up to her quickly on the short path to the house’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so good!” He admitted dreamily, eyes taking in the entirety of her figure in a slow appreciative path that lingered at the curve of her chest, the toned, built length of her legs and the color of her hair. Caught up in the spell of her changes, he forgot that he was actually supposed to be trying <em> not </em>to gape at her.</p><p> </p><p>“And old apparently!” She remarked teasingly, before muttering a slightly disgruntled, “You’re the one who’s older than me...” She bit her lip. </p><p> </p><p>Connie was only just now starting to feel comfortable with the changes of her body. The transformation it was going through springing up on her during one of the most stressful and inopportune periods of her life. Well, the most stressful her human life had been, at least. Involvement with the Gems had calmed and continued to, but anything involving the race of  sentient alien space rock supercomputers was bound to always be a little more taxing. </p><p>Either way, the highlights were a way to control an uncontrollable situation. Connie had always been a tall girl, that feature the source of a lot of the bullying and teasing she’d faced when she was younger. Older, now the teasing turned a lot more friendly, but it still made her think about her body more than she really wanted to. </p><p>Her chest was an entirely different subject. The extra fat there had Connie scrambling to accommodate as favorite sports bras and comfy t-shirts became way too constricting. Her roommate had once found her crying in their shared bathroom after hastily purchasing a bra that didn’t even fit because she hadn’t bothered to measure herself. Not too long after finding her in such a pathetic state, the two of them postponed cramming for the night and went out to find Connie some proper support. </p><p> </p><p>She’d never been particularly busty and now, seemingly suddenly… she was. </p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t matter, it <em> shouldn’t </em>matter. Her body didn’t have any effect on the type of person she was, why did it matter so much to others? </p><p> </p><p>Did it matter to Steven?</p><p> </p><p>“Does my height really…” Connie didn’t want to say bother. That was the wrong word. Also, this was <em> Steven  </em>who she was asking this question, her best friend. There was no way he was going to make her feel bad about something she couldn't even control, “...affect you that much?”</p><p> </p><p>At that point, they both reached the porch. The question she posed caused a contemplative look to spread across his face. Steven gingerly set down the several hefty bags he carried there. This time, no longer distracted by her own thoughts or the giddiness of seeing Steven again, Connie was able to notice the appreciative way his gaze kept lingering on her figure. Every time he averted his eyes, as if to admonish himself, they traveled back stubbornly to thirstily drink in the sight of her. When their eyes met, she realized that she had essentially caught him <em> checking her out </em>.</p><p> </p><p>She could always count on Steven.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…” His voice cracked nervously in a way it hadn’t for <em> years </em>. Shoving down the already prevalent embarrassment, he cleared his throat and tried again, </p><p> </p><p>“My dad’s attraction to taller women <em> miiiight </em> have rubbed off on me?” He finally confessed flusteredly. </p><p> </p><p>Connie burst out into laughter, doubling over to stabilize herself on her knees. </p><p>Yeah, she could always count on Steven to take an incredibly awkward and scary situation such as growing up and turn it into something they could laugh about together. Time with Steven was always laughter and lame jokes and vulnerability and trust. It was all she could’ve ever dreamed of a relationship with the Biscuit to her Strawberry would be like since she was twelve.</p><p> </p><p>“It also kind of reminds me of when we were kids,” He continued after a while, his own giggles settling into that same contemplative look from earlier, “I always looked up to you, so... I thought it was cool I could <em> actually </em>look up at you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cheesy,” Connie snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s <em> different </em>than that too,” He pushed himself to say, ignoring the temptation to end the conversation with a pun and move on with their day as planned. Steven never hid much from Connie, didn’t really want to and couldn't do it well if he tried. </p><p> </p><p>And he <em> has </em> tried. Multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>He’d learned his lesson during his mental breakdown (panic attack? corruption? He and his therapist were still working out a term he was comfortable with) at sixteen. It wasn’t always easy to share his thoughts, more so then than now. He knew the feeling of wanting to push past his problems, insecurities and shortcomings all too well at this point. He also knew that he could trust Connie. </p><p> </p><p>He could trust her with his life and then some.</p><p> </p><p>When he pushed away, she pulled him closer and vice versa. They always gave each other space when they needed it. In turn, the two were always ready to welcome the other back with open arms and an open mind once authentic communication could happen. Connie had been there for him for every phase of his formative years; he had ample experience in the weirdness of growth spurts, even with the aid of magic, </p><p> </p><p>“A lot about you has changed, a lot to um... look at...”</p><p> </p><p>Even then, <em> that </em> was probably not the best way to start such a delicate conversation.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Wow </em>I’m sorry that was-”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped back and down off the porch, before Lion (who had been sitting patiently by the entrance the whole time) pushed him back up. The unsuspecting nudge caused him to throw his arms out in a t-pose to balance himself only to come face to face with the self-satisfied grin of a slightly amused Connie. She helped steady him with a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing the material of his bright, pink jacket affectionately. Using the same hand; she slowly, admiringly trailed down his muscular arm in order to grab his own.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, there's a lot that’s changed about you too, right Steven?”</p><p> </p><p>The question (and Lion’s shoving) caught him off guard. A quiet part of himself (the part that kind of sounded like the cactus he’d grown three years ago), thought his offensive comment would cause her to firmly chide him on his disgraceful obsession with the changing human body, disgusted by his chauvinism. It was easier to talk to that little voice now, realizing through therapy that sending it off to fester on the problem didn’t solve anything; it only served to make him feel worse about himself. Doing so apparently was a form of self neglect; and Steven was encouraged to invite this part of him to heal, allowing himself the same grace and understanding he gave others. </p><p> </p><p>Connie’s changes didn’t bother him (not in the slightest), even if they were quick and unexpected. Steven, as a human, also changed quickly, though sometimes the gem part of him had trouble keeping up. That was a fear he was still working through. He and his therapist, Dr. Daniels had talked extensively about the changes in relationships, the passage of time and how it caused others to grow closer or further apart; discussed the controllables in an uncontrollable situation. </p><p> </p><p>Still, even knowing all that, Steven hadn’t thought Connie would turn the focus of conversation on to him. Not when she had more stuff to adapt to than he did, and in such little time, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>“What? C’mon I totally look the same as like, two years ago,” He waved her off with his other hand almost bashfully. Then gestured to the mostly smooth skin of his face with a put-upon pout, “I still can barely grow stubble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, feature-wise I think you look the same, but you could say the same for me!” Connie responded logically, with a shrug and a warm half laugh. She placed her unoccupied hand lovingly on his cheek, feeling the peach fuzz there and smiling softly at him, “I’m talking about... other things,” </p><p> </p><p>If he’d blinked, he would’ve missed it. He wasn’t even entirely sure if he actually had seen anything but, he could've <em> sworn </em> Connie had just <em> checked him out. </em>He couldn't be sure, honestly, the flustered young man was too distracted by the slow, deliberate way her hand was traveling up and down his bicep. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> More </em> things...” Her gaze was half lidded as she looked at him, chin tilted down slightly. Steven was positive the gulp he took was obvious as he idly wondered if his own sensual look affected her the way Connie’s was affecting him right now.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like they’d never been physically involved with each other. A major part of their love language as a couple and as friends (and everything in between) was touch. Recently, that touch has carried a more... passionate, intimate weight to it. The compliments they gave to each other were always sincere and full of love, but they weren’t exactly… <em> innocent </em> anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He was curious, admittedly... just how different would her chest feel under his fingers now…?</p><p> </p><p>“More... things?” </p><p> </p><p>What was with him and all this voice cracking? He was nineteen, for star’s sake! </p><p>She laughed again, this one much more different than the ones that had come out of her previously, however. Steven only ever heard her make that noise when he would nibble at the sensitive, pliant skin between her jaw and neck. Another absent-minded thought about how he had to now, slightly tilt his chin up to access that spot ran through him hotly before he stamped the involuntary reaction back down. Connie’s fingers walked up and down the length of his arm almost torturously as Steven momentarily lost himself in thought. Only to be brought back by a tight, affection squeeze on his bicep. The fat, thickness of his arm rising in the space between her fingers, Connie’s splayed hand was barely able to wrap around the muscle. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like how you’re a lot more stronger, a lot more…” Another appreciative squeeze, “Bigger.” </p><p> </p><p>The young man recognized the coy look his significant other was sporting. Despite the amount of times he’d seen it (in decidedly more private spaces), Steven wasn’t ever sure he’d get entirely used to this new development in their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>So much was changing...</p><p> </p><p>“We’re growing up together, Steven,” The umber-toned hand on his face rubbed the plushness of his cheek. She admired the definition of his jaw, grounding him with a soft gaze full of comprehension, </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not getting left behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” </p><p> </p><p>And he did. </p><p> </p><p>This newness, this <em> change </em> was weird but, he’d been through a lot weirder with Connie. And <em> none of it </em> had ever quite been as pleasant as this. Discovering new ways to love each other was always exciting to Steven.</p><p> </p><p>He’s always wanted to experience love in its fullness with his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>The heavy set young adult brought his arms around said best friend again, nuzzling into her hand and allowing her touch to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it…” His eyes shifted coquettishly to the side, “Is it weird to say... I like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” </p><p> </p><p>Connie had barely heard him ask her anything, a little lost in her Steven-centered thoughts before the question registered. She cocked her head curiously to the side when it took him a moment to answer. </p><p> </p><p>“...You being taller than me,” Steven admitted demurely. His eyes still decidedly averted from her face even as a shy, self congratulatory smile slipped onto his own. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hmmm </em>,” The taller of the two hummed, pretending to think. </p><p> </p><p>She removed her hand from his face, using it to tap at her chin in mock consideration. He knew she was only playing around but the anticipation began to eat away at him the longer she kept up the schtick. Varying tones of “<em> Hmmm </em>” and other sounds of pondering murmured out of her throat, deceivingly opening her mouth as if to reply only to continue humming in faux-thought. Eager, impatient, excitable person he was, Steven smushed their faces together to incite a proper answer out of her only to be gifted with the sound of her tinkling giggles. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, she responded, in the simplest, most Connie way possible. Factual. Poignant. </p><p> </p><p>Supportive.</p><p> </p><p>“It’d only be weird if I didn’t like it either.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged simply. Familiarity blanketing them in the way they always accepted each other, faced each challenge together and came out stronger on the other side. They found themselves closely locked in another tight embrace, nuzzling noses as lips whispered against each other. Just when Connie tilted Steven’s chin up for another kiss (and, subsequently, causing his heart flutter), a certain large, pink feline roared at the couple and nudged into them both this time; tired of being ignored.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, hi Lion!” Connie acknowledged him, finally.</p><p> </p><p>Releasing her embrace from Steven, she snuggled into his soft, bubblegum colored fur as she apologized for her lack of manners. Lion forgave her almost instantly, purring contently at the young woman’s attention. Steven, though, did have to reach into his pocket to offer the offended lion a snack before he was allowed in on the hug. After a proper greeting to the proud, lusciously-maned desert cat, Connie picked up two of her suitcases and turned towards Steven, </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Mister big, strong guy! You said you were gonna help me unpack,” gesturing to the rest of her luggage, “I wanna get this stuff out the way before we head out to the boardwalk.”</p><p> </p><p>Connie went to open the unlocked door before realizing she would need to use one of her luggage-filled hands to turn the knob. Before she could readjust the bags, Steven relieved her of one of the suitcases as he balanced the others on his arm. With a confident grin, he bowed to her lowly, an air of playful dignity about him,  </p><p> </p><p>“After you, your tall, beautiful, etherealness~”</p><p> </p><p>The sun-hat adorned young woman snickered into her hand, shaking her head at his silliness as she opened the door. Connie beckoned him inside with a flirtatious remark as he proudly hefted the remaining luggage over the threshold. Lion watched on, perking up slightly at Connie’s quick wave before she closed the home’s front door. Taking that as his cue, the pink feline warped off to find the perfect sun spot to nap in.</p><p>-</p><p>Steven’s greatest power was the ability and will to change. However, he never realized <em> just </em> how amazed he’d be at his best friend’s own changes. Though, it shouldn’t have come as much of a shock, he’d already found Connie pretty amazing. </p><p>There always seemed to be something new and interesting about her every single time they saw each other again. Knowing that she wanted him to experience these new interesting aspects of her enthralled and comforted him.</p><p>It’d been a couple years since he stayed in Beach City proper, but Steven had to admit; with the Sun shining over head, the familiar sounds of the town gracing his ears while he was graced with an even more familiar presence he treasured deeply, </p><p> </p><p>It was good to be home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continue staying safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>